1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aileron counterbalances for aircraft and more particularly, to a counterbalance mount bracket for attaching an aileron counterbalance to each of the top wing ailerons of Grumman G-164 A, B and C aircraft. The counterbalance mount bracket is characterized by a generally C-shaped aileron attachment plate provided with a wing hinge flange at the lower end for attachment to the wing hinge extending downwardly from the top wing of the aircraft, an aileron hinge flange at the upper end for attachment to the aileron hinge projecting upwardly from the aileron of the aircraft and a connecting plate which connects the wing hinge flange to the aileron hinge flange. The connecting plate rests against a hinge connector that conventionally connects the wing hinge to the aileron hinge. A gusset plate is welded to the wing hinge flange for mounting the aileron counterbalance on the counterbalance mount bracket. The aileron attachment plate is designed to fit between the inside edge of the aileron and the corresponding edge of the top wing of the aircraft alongside the hinge connector and to pivot with the aileron responsive to operation of the aircraft controls by the pilot. The gusset plate is welded or otherwise secured to one end of the counterbalance tubing, the opposite end of the counterbalance tubing being fixedly attached to a spade mount plate which carries the counterbalance spade and locates the counterbalance spade beneath the top wing of the aircraft.
One of the problems realized in operating the Grumman G-164 A, B and C aircraft is the difficulty of executing sharp turns, especially at high speed, due to extensive air pressure on the ailerons. Such turns generally require extreme pressure on the joy stick, which makes execution of the turns difficult, uncomfortable and tiring for the pilot. In the course of crop dusting, a primary function of the Grummon G-164 A, B and C aircraft, many such turns must be executed in order to traverse and properly align the aircraft with rows of crops in a field or fields to be treated. Accordingly, the pilot is frequently physically exhausted after even a short flying time in such aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A useful development for application to aircraft of various design is the aileron counterbalance, which is characterized by a flat plate, or "spade", having downwardly extending flanges at opposite side edges thereof and a counterbalance tubing with one end attached to the spade and the opposite end secured to the aileron of the aircraft. The aileron counterbalance is designed such that the counterbalance spade is located parallel to the wing of the aircraft when the ailerons are aligned with the wing. However, when a turn is executed by the pilot and the aileron on one wing is raised, the spade moves downwardly, which movement facilitates air pressure against the top surface of the spade and assists the pilot in raising the aileron. Conversely, as the opposite aileron is lowered by the pilot, the angle of attack of the corresponding spade is raised, thus increasing air pressure on the bottom surface of the spade to aid the pilot in lowering the aileron. It has been found that the aileron counterbalance greatly relieves the pressure necessary for exertion on the joy stick or wheel by the pilot, with accompanying physical relief to the pilot in operating the aircraft, particularly in executing tight, fast turns. However, a problem is presented in mounting aileron counterbalances on some aircraft, typically the Grummon G-164 A, B and C aircraft, because of the unique design of the aileron hinges and wing hinges at the point where the ailerons are pivotally attached to the wing.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a bracket for mounting aileron counterbalances on the ailerons of selected aircraft, which bracket is characterized by an aileron attachment plate, the top portion of which is attached to the aileron hinge of the aircraft and the bottom portion to the aircraft wing hinge, wherein one end of the counterbalance tubing is fixed to the bottom end of the aileron attachment plate and the opposite end of the counterbalance tubing receives the counterbalance spade.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bracket for mounting aileron counterbalances on the top wing ailerons of a Grummon aircraft, which bracket includes a generally C-shaped aileron attachment plate, the bottom flange of which is secured to the wing hinge of the aircraft and the top flange to the aileron hinge and further including a gusset plate welded to or shaped integrally with the bottom flange of the aileron attachment plate, wherein one end of the counterbalance tubing is welded or otherwise secured to the bottom flange of the aileron attachment plate and the opposite end of the counterbalance tubing mounts the counterbalance spade beneath the aircraft wing.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a counterbalance mount bracket for securing the free end of the counterbalance tubing of an aileron counterbalance to an aileron of a Grummon aircraft, which bracket is further characterized by an aileron attachment plate having a bottom flange adapted for attachment to the conventional wing hinge extending downwardly from the top wing of the aircraft, a top flange shaped to mount on the extending aileron hinge flange projecting upwardly from the aileron of the aircraft, a connecting plate connecting the bottom wing hinge flange to the top aileron hinge flange and a gusset plate welded to the bottom wing hinge flange for receiving and mounting the counterbalance tubing on the counterbalance mount bracket, such that the counterbalance spade is suspended beneath the wing for pivoting with the aileron.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a bracket for attaching an aileron counterbalance to the aileron of a Grummon G-164 A, B and C aircraft, which bracket includes a generally C-shaped aileron attachment plate, a wing hinge flange of which is bolted to the wing hinge projecting downwardly from the wing of the aircraft, an aileron hinge flange of which is bolted to the aileron hinge projecting upwardly from the aircraft aileron and further including a connecting plate joining the wing hinge flange to the aileron hinge flange. The connecting plate lies against the hinge connector normally connecting the wing hinge to the aileron hinge and a gusset plate is welded or otherwise secured to the wing hinge flange for receiving one end of the counterbalance tubing, the opposite end of the counterbalance tubing being attached to the counterbalance spade, such that the counterbalance spade is mounted on the aileron and located beneath the aircraft wing.